Andrea
Andrea is '''The Happy-Go-Lucky Girl '''of the group in IRC Camps Season Two. She is played by Shane. Time on IRC Camps In The Skydivers, Andrea was excited to be on the show. She was pretty hesitant to jump, but she did anyway, for the good of the team. She landed on Christian, and she apologized to him, She was slightly bothered by Allison's constant yelling and guitar obsessing, but in the end they were closer to being friends than enemies. Andrea was invited to join an alliance by Kyle, and she accepted. She voted off Holes that night with her alliance. She showed minor signs of attraction towards Christian. In Escalade de la Tour Eiffel, Andrea was awakened by Allison's guitar, she later explaned that she loved the music but hates loud noises. Andrea stood up for Allison when Glen yelled at Allison for her music. In the challenge, Andrea was scared to find out what the challenge was, she volenteered for it, anyway. When she found out it was climbing up the Eiffel tower, she was excited. She then revealed in the confessional that she loved rock climbing. When the challenge started, she climbed fast, stating in the confessional that it was just like rock climbing. She and Spenny were, for a long time, tied for the lead. Finally, Andrea made it to the top first before anyone else. She complemented Spenny, who finished right after she did, on having a good race to the top. Andrea then cheered for her other teammates. When Christian got to the top, she hugged him out of joy. When her team won and she went back to the plane, she said good bye to Spenny, indicating a friendship between the two. In Valley of the Puzzles, Andrea woke up and talked to Kyle. Andrea then hugged Kyle as a friend. Christian growled at her and she asked what was wrong. Christian said something mean to her and she began to tear up. In the challenge, Andrea, Kyle, and Glen ran for their team. Andrea and Kyle ran fast. Andrea was often in the lead. She was feeling a lot of pain but ignored it. They were beside Spenny the entire time. Spenny finished first and Kyle was a second behind. Andrea also was only a second behind Spenny, so they finished around the same time. After the challenge, Andrea began to cough and Kyle gave her some water. Andrea drank and thanked Kyle. Once their team won, she rejoiced. When she walked on the plane, she complimented Kyle saying, "You did good trooper." In Hundred Meter Dog Dash, Andrea looked out the window and sighed for unknown reasons. She was gonna ask Allison something, but decided against it. In the challenge, she lead for her team and was ready to start. When it did, Andrea began to run. Not that fast, due to the cumbersome crate, but she managed to pull fairly fast for a crate that size. She began to remember her deceased parents and began to go even faster. She and Spenny were often neck and neck in the race, but her, Tom, and Kyle were to fast for Spenny. Her team won. When her team won, she passed out and Kyle caught her. He told he that her parents would be proud of her. She cried for joy when he said that and hugged him. Kyle carried Andrea on the plane. When she got on, she noticed Spenny crying. He wanted to win for Jess (his girlfriend back home) and she comforted him. She said that she was a lucky girl. She waved to Spenny again and hoped that he would not be voted out. In Elimination, Hawaiian Style, Andrea was surprised when Allison's guitar was thrown out of the plane by Glen. In the challenge, Andrea sat out. She also heard everything that Glen said in the confessional. At the elimination ceremony, she got a passport. In I Barely Survived a Japanese Game Show, Andrea commented how Kyle was a good friend. Andrea also was chosen to participate in the lightening round. She guessed they used actual lightening, which was correct. And Zach got zapped. Andrea and Spenny both endured the pain, but finally, Andrea stopped, not wanting anyone to get hurt. She was carried to the medical tent by Spenny. At the ceremony, Tom was eliminated, due to Andrea's scheming. Tom commented how there was a traitor. Andrea said that although she is a good girl, she's still playing this game. In On a Drama Filled Day, Andrea and Spenny go head to head on Big Ben. Andrea jumps first, winning first part of challenge. Andrea also had to make tea, therefore singlehandedly, winning the entire challenge for her team. In The Drama of the Mountain, Andrea skiied for the last part of the challenge, and she won for her team! In Chinese Challenge in China, Andrea was pulled aside by Spenny and was offered an alliance. She said yes to it. In the challenge, Andrea won, and she backstabbed Spenny, and said that if he wasn't so arrogant, that he might have stayed. In Corriendo Con los Toros, Andrea was sad, because of Spenny's leaving. Hershell tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. In the challenge, by one second, she lost to Hershell. Isaac was sent home because of his yelling spree. In Leaning Tower of Pizza, Andrea was confronted by Blain for an alliance, but Andrea refused, saying that her alliance had come this far, and that she wasn't about to betray them until it was needed. In the challenge, Allison and Andrea both won and Blain was sent home. In When in Rome, Andrea did well in the challenge, but got rough. Anyway, Andrea tore off Hershell's toga, and knocked him off. She then jumped off to allow Christian to win immunity. But he gave it to Allison. That night, Lindsay was voted out. In March of the Players, Andrea won immunity, and Hershell was voted out. In The Fashion King, Andrea didn't win immunity, but voted out Christian. In Around the World in Eighty Minutes, Andrea won immunity, but gave it too Allison. Kyle was voted out. In Queen of the World, Andrea answered jury questions, and won IRC! Trivia *Andrea is named after, and her personality is based off of Andrea, from the fanfiction wiki. One of the author's own characters. *Andrea won IRC Camps 2 *Andrea is the first winner to be a female. *Andrea lead the alliance of Kyle, herself, Allison, Hershell, Tom, and Christian. *Andrea had a total of three votes against her. Category:Characters